


A Doctor a Day Keeps the Apples Away

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Sherlock mixes up an old saying and Watson is too touched to correct him.





	

The first time Sherlock kissed him, John proceeded, very quietly and without any fuss at all, to have a small heart attack.

The second was much like the first, but John realized that his unruly flat mate was probably trying to put him through some kind of experiment, so, in retaliation, he decided not to react. 

However, this didn't seem to work. The kisses continued without any sign of stopping. It didn't stop until the day John leaned forward for the kiss and realized what he was doing. Getting used to the experiment had not been part of his retaliation strategy. He decided the whole thing needed to be put to an end.

And so, the next morning, when Sherlock leaned in, John stepped back.

"John?"

"Alright Sherlock, game's up. You win. Why in the world have you been kissing me? I can't figure it out."

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock sighed, "John, it is an old saying. I would have thought you knew."

"What?"

"A doctor a day keeps the apples away."

John opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and finally clicked it shut. Then he laughed until he was left gasping, clinging to the wall. Sherlock waited patiently for the man to compose himself.

"No, heh, Sherlock. That's- that's not how it goes. It's an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Sherlock frowned, "I detest apples."

"No, Sherlock, the point is, you're supposed to want to stay away from your doctor. As in, you're not getting sick. The apples...they...are good for you..."

John's explanation petered out in the face of Sherlock's stare.

"That would be silly. Besides, I do not wish to stay away from my doctor."

John watched Sherlock stride out the door in surprise, realized he was being left behind, and ran to catch up.

"Well, I suppose that's alright then."

Sherlock considered it a win because John never bought apples again.


End file.
